


【GGAD】20世纪世界人类繁衍机构工作档案

by phineivy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phineivy/pseuds/phineivy
Summary: 【世界线变动】新增设定：【人种特征】六性ABO，AO稀少新增设定：【世界背景】AO高生育率，此外整个人类生育率低下新增设定：【强权机构】世界人类繁衍机构World Organization for human reproduction剧情调整：有伤害，但是没有死亡。金发少年还没来得及杀人。因为他人死亡作为礼花的爱情，不值得被原谅。





	1. Chapter 1

一、世界人类繁衍机构是什么  
通过维护人类繁衍链条上关键的Alpha&Omega关系，从而保证人口的稳定，促进人类繁衍。

 

矮个子男巫正因为自己说出口的话抬高下巴，带着点不想掩藏的骄傲情绪，“世界人类繁衍机构（World Organization for human reproduction）是整个人类史上不可或缺的存在，我的意思是，不仅限于巫师。”

“所以你们还会管那群像地精一样疯狂繁育的麻瓜？”靠在高背椅上，格林德沃展开手臂，如同在朗诵诗歌一样刻意地提着腔调，让问句平添了几分嘲弄。

“放轻松亲爱的，无论是巫师还是麻瓜，大多数情况下，人繁机构对所有人而言都是不存在的，毕竟我们不会对你和你家人的生活产生任何影响。”眼角有着浅浅皱褶的女士温和地述说着。

“看来现在并不是大多数情况。”平和的语气遮掩了情绪波动，邓布利多将手抄进裤兜，向后半坐在桌上。

“格林德沃先生，你可以自己查阅关于人繁机构有多少次拯救了人类的消亡，又是为什么，人类能够成为这个世界实际意义上的主人。”不太在意格林德沃刻意的轻蔑，矮个子男巫挺了挺胸膛，终于说出了他常常在镜子前练习，为的就是一口气连贯说出来的话：“是我们证明六大性别的存在，是我们截断性别奴役的发生，是我们挽救Omega的濒危，甚至，先生，每一个人类能够诞生在这个世界上，都曾经有我们的努力！”

年长的女士微笑着说：“不得不承认的一点事实，几乎所有人类能繁衍到现在，本质上都需要Alpha和Omega的传承。”

“我们不会强迫Alpha和Omega的结合，无论是强制分配结合还是制定生育指标都曾给整个人类史带来苦果。”矮个子男巫宣读着。

“可是我们会为每一对本来是自然结合的Alpha和Omega提供尽可能的机会，因为你们，就是整个人类繁衍的希望。”女士挥舞魔杖，在空气中勾画出一个婴儿的模样。

所以，这就是命运的转折点。


	2. 二、人繁组织的基本观点

二、人繁组织的基本观点  
任何强迫和意志的扭曲都是不被认可的，但在共同意愿的结合前提下，尽可能保证Alpha&Omega关系的稳定和顺遂。

“十分难以想象，简直不可思议！18岁就已经结合的Alpha和Omega，竟然能够二十八年不靠近彼此！如果是一般的情况，本能带来的渴望应该已经杀死了他们！”指挥着羽毛笔写下工作记录的同时，矮个子男巫和女巫交谈着。

女巫也在忙碌，记录关于这一对才被发现的Alpha和Omega完全更新的信息，以便放入更高重要度的档案柜中去，她温和地回应着：“但这也是罕有的觉醒甚至结合了二十八年才被我们发现的案例，不是吗？何况以往其实并非没有这样的情况，第三次Omega灭绝危机的时候，因为无法接受奴役，仅仅是我们的存档里就有三百多例Omega被强制标记后选择逃走，直接对抗本能直至崩溃的记录。有幸没有被再次折辱的那些，甚至许多能正常老死。”

“敬人类的坚韧。”男巫叹息着。

“敬时代的进步。”女巫微笑着。

“敬伟大的（the Great）人繁机构！”他们选择在法国举办这场宴会，法国魔法部部长，哦，浪漫或者散漫的法国人，和众多前来参加宴会的人一样，仿佛半点都感觉不到气氛的尴尬，举杯，啜饮，嬉笑，欢畅。

然而某种角度而言，作为这场宴会的核心关键点的两个人，及其“党羽”，却沉浸在某种摇摇欲坠的微妙平衡中。

格林德沃凝视着邓布利多，而邓布利多在研究地毯的花纹。

老实说，纽特也想要研究研究地毯的花纹，在他无法逃开这样令人坐立不安的场合的时候，研究这些织工精良，闪耀着奇异光芒，明显混纺了某种神奇动物的毛发的地毯，其实是不错的选择。但是当邓布利多教授已经开始研究这些花纹的时候，做任何和教授一样的事情，在对面那群都穿着风衣黑压压一片圣徒的面前，似乎，应该，的确不太理智。

梅林保佑，他并不希望再一次被逼问关于邓布利多教授的信任问题。就像他难以解释为什么在这样的，这样的一个Alpha和Omega久别重逢的场合里，教授为什么要带上他。

纽特只能让眼神乱飘，摇曳却并不晃眼的灯光，映射着一片星空的天花板，圣徒们充满时尚感的靴子，哦，还有黑魔王审视……逼视的眼神？

！

让神奇动物直接面对他们的天敌是不人道的！

“格林德沃……先生。”终于弄清楚了地毯材质和编织工艺的教授总算抬起了头，蓝色的双眼里映照出那张经年不见却依旧熟悉的面孔，“我以为，你并不是来恐吓我的学生的。”

“盖尔。”黑魔王重新把眼神落在久别重逢的Omega身上，第一件事情，是纠正对方的称呼。

教授沉默不语，让睫毛遮掩了眼神。

“盖尔，阿尔。”格林德沃先生一向是这样的，世界围着他转是理所应当的，他就是世界的中心，而至少，在那两个月，他红发的恋人也是围着他转的世界的一部分。

那么，现在呢？

“盖勒特。”是妥协，也是到此为止的示意，“希望接下来的时间里，我们能和平相处。”

未等格林德沃回应，那位魔法部长却不知从哪儿蹿了出来，红润的脸上不知从何而来快活的神情，他举起手中的酒杯，就像祝酒一样夸张地说话：“啊！原来你们在这儿！作为我们的主角，先生们，是时候来一场开场舞了！大家都在等着呢！”

“那么……”黑魔王把手摊开，递到了教授的面前，而教授空白着表情，把自己的手搭了上去。

你知道，在那两个月，他们是没有跳过舞的。退学的金发少年也没有参加那场三强争霸赛，没有勇士和勇士，没有勇士和舞伴，所以很难解释此时此刻他们的默契，贴近，远离，踏步，回旋。那么想必在过去的岁月里，他们曾经与其他人练习过，很多的其他人。

但是纽特并不能理解为什么那群格林德沃的死忠，好像是遵循了什么无法更改的定律一样，硬是拖着邓布利多教授带来的人，一对一地步入了舞池。

是的，罗齐尔小姐是一位有魅力的女士，但这无法让纽特乐意，愿意，胆敢与之共舞，所以他在紧张之下做出了一些不良的举动，嗯，比方说，踩到了罗齐尔女士漂亮的皮靴。

这远比激怒一头匈牙利树蜂可怕多了！

更加可怕的是，他听见了舞池里更多人的低声议论，关于他敬重的教授的——

“真是有魅力的一对，看看他们多默契啊。”  
“从前竟然没人发现过他们的关系？”  
“人繁机构是怎么知道的呢？”  
“他们会有多少个孩子？我记得ALpha和Omega的最高纪录是52个孩子。”  
……

直到交换舞伴。

终于被忒修斯从罗齐尔小姐手里带走的时候，纽特觉得自己就像是刚刚逃脱了蛇怪追逐的八眼蜘蛛。长舒一口气的同时，他忍不住去看舞池中间教授和黑魔王。

真奇怪，他们依然在跳舞。没有交换舞伴，也没有停止舞蹈。


	3. 人繁机构的工作方法

三、人繁机构的工作方法  
第一，先与当事人沟通；  
第二，以开诚布公的方式向有关公众宣告相应消息；  
第三，促成Alpha与Omega之间不少于1年的包括但不限于沟通交流，日常交际，共同生活的行为。  
第四，根据情况判定是否不再介入，或宣告Alpha&Omega关系彻底破裂，协助解除标记并介绍其他可能的对象。

当涉及的当事人是观点激进，举办集会，当街演讲的跨国新兴党派领袖和德高望重，受人欢迎，魅力惊人的顶级学府名牌讲师的时候，即使是一些固定化的流程，也可能带来意想不到的结果。

与当事人沟通的时候，需要面对更多的人，比如不敢置信的圣徒和彻底发蒙的学生；向有关公众宣告信息的时候，不仅要面对充满愤怒并阻止自己妹妹关心此事的当事人弟弟，还要面对几乎是整个欧洲魔法界；促成Alpha和Omega交集的时候，甚至还要考虑双方微妙的立场，在相对中立的国家专门腾出庄园，强行安排两位共同居住，甚至联通跨国飞路网，以令两人在尴尬的处境下，没有理由逃避共进三餐。

工作嘛，有问题就解决问题，人繁机构做的就是这样的事。

他们甚至把庄园中所有的家具都施展了固化咒语，禁止了变形魔咒，这样多年经验得来的智慧并非无用，至少漩涡核心的两位主人公，虽则分房睡了一夜，此刻还是只能在一张小桌的两侧，餐盘挨着餐盘，膝盖抵着膝盖，吃着早餐。

而上一次，他们紧贴着彼此分享食物的时间，已经过去了近20年了。

邓布利多没有早上第一节的课，他并不着急去迎接看过报纸或者从各种其他地方得到消息的学生们的一脸探究，不可置信，断然否认和嚎啕大哭，只是慢条斯理地饮用那杯被倒入过多蜂蜜的南瓜汁。

格林德沃的日程成迷，至少罗齐尔小姐或者其他的任何一位圣徒，从被人繁机构告知此事之后，都再也没有提过近日原本的安排，无论是“上街散步”，还是“友好交流”，就好像一条蛇进入了冬天，被迫沉眠。这大概就是他已经清空了自己的餐盘后还坐在原地的原因。

但是，对于格林德沃非要让自己的小腿贴着邓布利多的小腿，半点儿都不乐意屈尊降贵，稍微给邓布利多腾点地方，没事儿干似乎并不是一个足够有说服力的理由，那么再加一个吧，或许他们在玩什么谁先抽腿谁就输的游戏？

可是邓布利多教授觉得，自己的膝盖被对方的膝盖顶得发疼。

他放下杯子，友好地，十分友好地，就像对每一位闯入霍格沃茨要他协助的魔法部官员那样友好地微笑，“盖勒特，你硌着我了。”

“好吧（well），”格林德沃理了理自己的领口，“我以为这不是我的问题，当你的腿无法在狭窄的桌子下伸展的时候，应该改变的是桌子，而不是你的腿。”

“我赞同这一点。”霍格沃茨的教授为德姆斯特朗的辍学生加了五分，“但当我们无法改变桌子的时候，或许不应该选择压迫另一双腿，而是学会和平相处。”

“前提是另一双腿并没有带来压迫，侵占，妄自尊大，蛮横无理。”依旧没有挪动自己的膝盖，格林德沃异色的双眼与邓布利多蓝色的眼眸对视。

“所以你就这样下了定论，不管对方的意愿，就直接把自己的膝盖抵了上去？”邓布利多的目光不躲不闪，语气更是平和淡定。

“因为我能看见，我告诉过你。”格林德沃依旧寸步不让。

霍格沃茨的教授觉得自己的左膝盖开始吱呀作响，他有些担心自己膝盖上那副伦敦地铁图会不会因为角力而变形。

“哦，明察秋毫（a seer）。”他轻飘飘地说了一遍，然后抽回自己的腿，站了起来，对着小腿裤腿上挤压出的皱褶施了个咒语，使之重新垂坠平滑，“认为自己总能看清，又觉得自己能改变看见的一切。”

“真奇妙（fascinating）。”

然后教授抓起飞路粉，念出霍格沃茨，头也不回地走进绿色的火焰里。

黑魔王挑眉，不知道是单纯重复还是想要体味其中未尽之意，他用同样的口气，重复了那个词：“真奇妙（fascinating）。”

——————

好吧，好吧，格林德沃和邓布利多，八卦小报都不敢这么写。

好吧，好吧，格林德沃和邓布利多，八卦小报终于开始狂欢。

在早餐上接到预言家日报或者父母的信或者笔友分享的八卦，对于学校里充满精力无处发泄的小崽子来说，就像是在过节。高年级生或许还会思考思考立场威胁等等关系，低年级生已经开始尖叫，抢报纸，大声朗读，询问朋友，甚至把八卦小报里面那些纯属虚构的情节当做仅有自己知道的真相，以最大的音量和悄悄话的姿态进行传播。

而邓布利多没来早餐，天呐，这简直是在火上浇油。

骚动的眼神，忍不住的窃窃私语，虽然是在上课，但是霍格沃茨最受欢迎的教授理所当然是能够感觉得到的。然而，他有什么办法呢？

“先生们，女士们，专注，专注！”第四次提醒所有人专注而未果之后，邓布利多无奈地叹气，“好吧，你们想问什么？”

不知道是哪个胆大的学生，发出了一声欢呼，然后几乎是瞬间，学生们吵嚷起来，太多的声音甚至让邓布利多听不太清他们在说什么，但是格林德沃，人繁机构，Omega这样的关键词，因为被一再重复，所以还是能听清楚的。

“先生们！”他叫了一声，声音被压在吵嚷中，“先生们！”他又叫了一声，依旧没有激起半点水花，这让教授不得不对自己的喉咙来了一个声音洪亮的魔咒，“先生们，女士们！就这一次，我总共只回答三个问题，之后请大家专心听讲好吗？”

老实说，除了这样的时候，真的无法想象在别的时刻不同学院的学生们竟然能在两三秒钟内迅速地推举出几个代表来，意思是，推举出除了级长之外的代表。

被朋友们推搡着先开口的是一个格兰芬多的男孩，“教授，您和格林德沃真的是标记伴侣？”

这个问题太浪费了！几乎整个教室里，谴责的目光都看向了男孩。

“啊，曾经是。”用最简单的词语回答，霍格沃茨万人迷并不去看那些期待他展开来说的眼神，就像是在课堂练习一样，自在地示意，下一个。

小狮子们已经被全员禁止发言了，因为他们的首个代表。拉文克劳的小鹰们跃跃欲试，一位黑头发的女孩转了转眼珠，想到了最好的提问方式：“教授，您的定情信物是什么样的呢？”

好奇心和求知欲能带来的智慧，令人不由感慨。

但这反而让邓布利多感到尴尬，把自己的情史摊开给学生们看，这感觉过于微妙。幸而他是个守信的人，所以他并没有逃避，只是尽量轻描淡写地回答：“如果这个也算的话，大概是个血誓瓶。”

话音刚落，几乎要整齐划一的尖叫叹息和感慨的声音被学生们以各种各样的方式发出。

只剩最后一个问题了，鉴于此前黑发女孩提出了如此精彩的问题，所有人都怀抱着期待望着她，希望她再下一城。

女孩的眼睛闪闪发亮，“如果……教授，如果你们有了孩子，您会给他取什么名字呢？”

实话说，很难想象，很难想象他们会问这样的问题，至少邓布利多真的没有想过学生们会问到这样微妙的问题。

他可能有点恍惚。

在自己还没有察觉的时候就已经说出了口：“奥瑞……奥瑞利乌斯……”

然后他突然惊醒，“好了，好了。打住，打住。先生们，女士们，问题问完了，专心上课吧。”

好吧，好吧，邓布利多和格林德沃，信息交换是人类的本能。

好吧，好吧，邓布利多和格林德沃，信息交换需要小心谨慎。

和霍格沃茨的狂欢全然不同的是圣徒群体中信息的传递，当然不会有人敢尖叫咆哮询问格林德沃，但是古老中国的智慧早就告诉我们，防民之口甚于防川，国人不敢言尚可道路以目。

一个眨眼，一个嘴角抽动，大家都知道是什么意思。毕竟这带来的冲击是那么巨大。在百岁之前就被称为伟大（the Great）的巫师，邓布利多，一直以来不知道为什么总是被黑魔王视为事业上的巨大阻碍，即使对方仅仅是在学校里授课，除了在报纸上驳斥黑魔王的某些言论之外，着实没有太多出格举动。

你要知道，当地魔法部写的驳斥文章比邓布利多的不知多到哪儿去了，甚至常常是头版头条，但也从未激起黑魔王的太多重视。

然而当人繁机构暴露了一些事情以后，你看一切都是那么理所当然。Alpha对于已标记Omega的占有欲，控制欲，即使能够做到分居两地近20年不见，但无法被完全遮掩。

或者说，已经昭然若揭。

但是这也引起了一些……尴尬，和职场恐慌。

本以为自己揣摩到了上司心思，上蹿下跳表示为了伟大的事业一定要为黑魔王搞定邓布利多的人不仅仅只有一个。

现在他们都在装作自己是隐形怪，隐形的，不存在的。

黑魔王总是雇佣一些有家有业的人，因为他们在工作中受气的时候会隐忍下去，倘若他雇佣了霍格沃茨那群年轻气盛的学生们，在受气的一瞬间，他们就会愤而辞职了。

这真是个残忍的现实。

贴心的总裁助理罗齐尔小姐深谙职场规则，自然而然地为上司安排见面，带着人给上司摆排场，甚至主动拉邓布利多带来的人跳舞，这个时候，圣徒中的一些人才突然发觉，有的人身居高位不是没有原因的。

甚至于，她辗转从圣徒的崇拜者那里得到了今天邓布利多在课堂上回答的三个问题的答案，交给了格林德沃。

曾经是，血誓瓶，奥瑞利乌斯。


	4. 四、人繁机构的调查方法

四、人繁机构的调查方法  
为了调查一些时过境迁难以得到的信息，人繁机构甚至能做到小范围但大幅度的时光回溯映射，去看数十年之前某地发生的事情。不过放心，无论看见了什么，他们并不会说出去，只是作为佐证。

“我们通过追溯时间上的一些痕迹，才最终确定了你们的联系。”这番对话发生在人繁机构例行的对Alpha和Omega的单独沟通中，“少年时代的恋情真是奇妙，我调阅了很多档案，除了你们，还没有见过Omega愿意在谷仓这样的地方和人结合。”

而黑魔王露出理所当然的表情。恋奸情热，年少轻狂，当炽热的爱火在燃烧的时候，谁会去管地点在哪儿呢？

对方并不在意格林德沃的表情，只是敲了敲带来的记录本，“这次谈话我们希望确定一件事，格林德沃先生，你的Alpha属性是什么时候觉醒的？”

格林德沃没回答，或许是因为他自己也不清楚，因为那是个混乱的日子，甜蜜的结合和血誓，他和邓布利多的弟弟争吵，混战，不知道是谁的魔咒击中了阿丽安娜，不知所措的他选择了逃避，偷走了老魔杖，一路奔向荒原，头也不回。

他不想去回顾那一天。

从那以后，他声名鹊起，呼风唤雨。

从那以后，他与少年阿尔诀别。

“一个相对麻烦的问题是，无论是巫师还是普通人，人们总是觉得成为Alpha或者Omega的几率太低了，所以总是在发现孩子真的觉醒之前，不好好告诉他们应该知道的知识，比如Alpha和Omega的标记结合，是有极大几率会有新生命的诞生的。”

“我知道。”即使之前不知道，但当他在欧洲大陆上开始泛起浪花，终于重新被家族接纳后，他也知道了，格林德沃十指交叉，“但是我们没有孩子。”

对方递过来一个怀疑的目光，而格林德沃脸上的表情过分笃定。

他想过他们是否因为血盟前的缠绵而拥有一个孩子，他甚至因为查到阿尔在他离开后数月的深居简出而种种幻想，但是他们没有孩子。

倘若真的有那么一个孩子，阿不思·邓布利多总会和这个孩子有交集的。带在身边，总有耳目；托付朋友，也有音讯。但是这一切都没有发生，霍格沃茨的变形课教授独来独往，住在学校，偶尔去探望弟弟妹妹，写信给他人交流学术。

没有孩子。

人繁机构的工作人员突然有些奇怪为什么自己刚才没有说清楚，所谓的“极大几率”诞生新生命，是指只要不做措施，就百分之百一定会有一个孩子的诞生？然而此时此刻，黑魔王的回答似乎映射了许多事情，他或许应该先沉默？

孩子从来都不是爱情中真正的重点，但却往往能够成为强大的弥合剂。

或许也不至于要他们这群人，突然生拉硬拽将这一对分别了二十八年的前恋人，凑在一起。

所以这位工作人员还是忍不住补了一句：“年少轻狂，为什么不犯点错呢？”

——————

人年少轻狂的时候，难免犯错。

而邓布利多太过骄傲了，他总是一意孤行，然后接受自己所做的任何事的后果。

但他早就不是那个把自己的一意孤行写在眉宇间的少年，二十八年的时间早就将顽石支棱的棱角打磨光滑，即使那内里有着千疮百孔，九曲通幽，旁人能看见的也不过是圆滑的表面。

即使这个别人，是他的亲人。

“现在这个情况，也是没有办法。”当人繁机构刚刚告诉阿不福思关于他哥哥和那个德姆斯特朗肄业生的时候，他发了好一通脾气，甚至没准阿丽安娜陪着阿不思一起去法国。但是事已至此，又有什么办法呢？

无论如何，对于格林德沃，阿不福思总是满怀愤怒。最开始的时候，是对于哥哥的注意力被吸引造成的嫉恨，后来是因为格林德沃差一点就害死安娜带来的仇怨。那个时候，如果不是因为阿不思透支魔力使用治疗魔咒，或许安娜就会在那天永远离开这个世界。

也是那件事之后，这一家人之间好像突然就开始疏远了。

迁怒促使阿不福思带走了濒死的阿丽安娜，而阿不思没有追上来，除了常常被猫头鹰送到圣芒戈的种种魔药和生活物品之外，甚至没有只言片语。

直到冬天过去，又一个新夏即将到来，阿丽安娜终于苏醒。终于从愤怒的情绪中清醒过来的阿不福思，才给自己的哥哥猫头鹰了这个消息。

再度见到阿不思的时候，阿不福思感觉到了名为后悔的情绪。他从来没见过自己哥哥是那种模样——形销骨立，明明脸上还是挂着笑，却好像整个人都是空的。明明在安娜倒下的时候，他都没有出现那么可怕的样子，就好像在这短短的十个月里，他又一次遭遇了命运的摧折，只有在看见安娜的时候，那双眼睛才微微发亮。

脸上再怎么凶狠，装得再怎么愤怒，阿不福思都必须承认，他常常感到后悔，不应该丢下自己的哥哥。越是成长，他越是明白，阿不思其实从来没有必须与他们最亲近的义务，他应当是自由的。

但是他拉不下脸表达歉意，想要表达亲近意味的方式，在他这里，只能是在谈及往事的时候，将一切都推给其他人。

所以他说：“谁能想得到那个混账是个Alpha呢？天生就会让Omega受到吸引，加上那张脸，谁会不被迷惑？不过只要撑过这一年，人繁机构也没有别的话说了。”

仿佛认同一般的，邓布利多点点头，神情舒展，表情温和，任由阿不福思嘟嘟囔囔。

阿丽安娜早已出嫁，成熟的女人身上已经看不到当年受伤的女孩的歇斯底里，那一场危及生命的昏迷带来了一分特殊的礼物——默默然的消失。而她生来敏锐却温柔的眼神，落在大哥的身上。

“怎么一直盯着我？”邓布利多对着小妹妹微笑，轻声询问她。

“阿不思，我和阿不福思的想法不一样。”一句话就噎住了还想表达表达对格林德沃憎恶的阿不福思，阿丽安娜伸手，轻轻覆盖住阿不思的手背，试图将自己温暖的体温传递到对方身体里，“那是一场意外，现在我们都很好。所以，怎么做都好，只要你愿意！”

“安娜！”不赞同的声音，来自于阿不福思。

只要他愿意？

如果这么简单就好了。

邓布利多的脸上依旧是温和的笑容，他悄悄抽回了被阿丽安娜覆盖的手，放在腿上，不知何故，又让那指掌虚虚地覆盖在腰腹之上，仿佛小心翼翼地呵护着曾经存在的什么。

他们之间，隔着的是二十八年的时间，和突如其来又倏忽逝去的生命。


	5. 五、人繁机构的决策方式

五、人繁机构的决策方式  
我们必须承认，除了大方向的把握，对于一些琐屑的细节，人繁机构事实上并不关心。这也意味着，在人繁机构的日常工作中，常常充斥着鸡飞狗跳。这通常来自于当事人身边乱七八糟的亲属和朋友们。

“我们要从格林德沃手中拯救教授！”格兰芬多小胖子愤慨的发言，为这场半夜三更，举行在级长浴室的拯救阿不思·邓布利多教授大会，拉开了帷幕。

在这个万众狂欢的时刻，在这所学校里，终归有人还是有正义感的。与小胖子同年级的另外几只小狮子们用力鼓着掌，十分赞同小胖子的发言。

“这是教授的私事……是不是不太好？”不知道为什么会被拉进本次会议的赫奇帕奇们想要发出自己的声音，然后……被狮子们叽叽喳喳的吵嚷声直接盖了过去。

“我早就觉得格林德沃不是个好人了！”  
“没错没错，你看他那个奇怪的头发，和白鹭一样，太奇怪了。”  
“他们圣徒的标记太可怕了，让我想起数学……”  
“数学？你是说计算占卜？”  
“不不不，麻瓜的数学，那是一种非常可怕的东西，比格林德沃还可怕！”

莫名跑偏的对话被拉文克劳的小鹰们打断，“其实数学是很有趣的，但是这不是重点！安静点，别浪费时间，我们要制定合适的行动方案！”

借出级长浴室的拉文克劳的女级长清了清嗓子，“咳，咳！来到这里的大家，都是成熟的巫师，不会因为一些八卦而像我们学院的有些小姑娘一样忘记了自己的立场，对不对？我们来好好梳理一下，大家的目标是一致的，毕竟教授是霍格沃茨的教授，如果他们真的在一起了……听说那个格林德沃和德姆斯特朗的关系很深……总而言之，都是为了阻止教授和格林德沃在一起，大家认同吗？”

冷眼旁观半天的小蛇们这个时候才矜持地表达了自己的认同，纷纷颔首。

虽然还想表达自己的想法，不过小狮子们知道，拉文克劳的智慧理应得到尊重，他们也都安静下来，表示了认可。

左右看看一大群人都已经做出决定的小獾们，安静如鸡。

“现在我们就需要开始考虑，需要用怎么样的方式来把格林德沃赶走！”女级长拍了拍手，十分满意自己发言的成果，“抛开那些不知道是谁胡编乱造的小报，现在我们最值得信任的，就是邓布利多教授亲口说出来的那三个问题的答案。”

“曾经是，所谓的曾经，就是现在已经不是了，但是以前格林德沃可能靠着什么手段让教授和他在一起过，这个消息其实可好可坏。一方面说明，教授承认了以前的事情，承认他们有一段感情，这对我们的攻略很不利。但是另一方面，曾经终究只是曾经，只要确保教授不被过去的事情牵绊，所谓的曾经就等于零！”

抑扬顿挫，语句铿锵，被女级长的气场压住的小獾们默默开始鼓掌，然后被女级长一挥手的姿势打断。

“我们知道，教授是没有孩子的，考虑到可能存在隐瞒之类的情况，我们中的一些伙伴还进行了深入的调查，核实了这个情报，所以奥瑞利乌斯这个答案对我们现在的举动并没有什么实际意义。”

“那么，关键来了，血誓瓶。”女级长的脸色阴沉了起来，“这就是我们整个计划，最大的问题。”

“感谢斯莱特林的朋友们，”女级长向小蛇中的一位少女点头致意，“我们尽可能搜集了关于血誓的情报。血誓分很多种，但是问题在于，教授用‘血誓瓶’来描述那个物品，对应一些情报，我们发现了这个。”

说着，女级长一挥魔杖，在级长浴室的水面上抖出一片投影，格林德沃的投影。

“恶~”这群志同道合的学生们，大多发出了同样厌恶的声音。谁会对想要抢走他们最喜欢的教授的人抱有好感呢？

女级长脸色严肃，“看这儿，格林德沃的胸口，这个看起来像宝石装饰一样的吊坠。以往在一些报纸上，有人认为这是格林德沃家族的传承物品之类的，还有人认为那是格林德沃的护身符文，但是基本上，我们已经可以确定了，这就是教授所说的那个血誓瓶！”

“这么说并不是没有证据的，事实上，我们在一份发行量很小，已经彻底倒闭的小报上，找到了一张格林德沃的相片，而我们中的一些朋友，发现这张相片里的格林德沃正好把这个血誓瓶展示了出来，而且还发现了在这个瓶子顶部的印花——”

女级长再次挥舞魔杖，让画面出现那D和G交织，构成了一个近似爱心形状的花纹，“虽然照片里的格林德沃很快就把血誓瓶藏了起来，但是这已经足够让我们意识到，D实际上就是邓布利多教授了！所以，这个瓶子，就是教授说的那个血誓瓶！”

“哇！”崇拜的目光被一群低年级的学生投向了女级长，伴随着惊呼，重重抽丝剥茧，最终查明真相，真是太酷了！

“格林德沃经常上报纸，虽然很多时候我们看不见血誓瓶的全貌，但是只要注意观察，我们就会发现，几乎在任何场合，他都带着这个血誓瓶！”浴池上的画面，呈现了十几幅格林德沃报纸上的剪影，有时候那血誓瓶在胸袋露出一角，有时候只看得见一条链带，但是无疑，它在那里。

“他想要做什么？是想要激起教授的注意吗？”有条小蛇愤愤不平地出声。

女级长的语气冷静理智，她说：“事实上，我认为不论格林德沃是在展示自己没有忘记以前的事情，还是非要做出样子来向大众宣扬，这都不重要，关键是我们必须破坏他的举动！”

“为了邓布利多教授，为了霍格沃茨，伙伴们，我们要偷走这个血誓瓶！决不能让格林德沃带着它继续到处招摇撞骗了！”

雷鸣般的掌声。

之后，是小獾弱弱的疑问：“但是，格林德沃在法国，在人繁机构的庄园……我们要怎么样才能偷到那么远的东西呢？”

几步蹿到赫奇帕奇的学生们面前，拉文克劳的女级长眼神闪闪发光，“问得好！这正是我们需要赫奇帕奇的伙伴们努力的地方！”

啊？一脸迷蒙的小獾觉得，自己是不是问了什么完全错误的问题。

“赫奇帕奇学院，有一位深得教授喜爱的学长，纽特·斯卡曼德！他是个善于和神奇动物们打交道的巫师，而且，他正好被教授带去了法国！”

“亲爱的赫奇帕奇的伙伴们，你们本学院的学长，想必是一定能够拉进和说服的！他也一定不希望我们的邓布利多教授最后被格林德沃给骗了！”

“为了霍格沃茨，为了邓布利多教授，赫奇帕奇的伙伴们，拜托你们，请纽特·斯卡曼德学长，偷走血誓瓶吧！”

逃离邓布利多和格林德沃漩涡，沉迷于法国森林中的神奇生物的纽特，突然之间打了个巨大的喷嚏。

“啊，是因为月光蝶的鳞粉吗？这可真是种美丽的生物……”他自言自语着，完全没有意识到，自己即将迎来人生的一大，嗯，或许是最大的挑战。

如何从横行欧陆，不可一世的黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃手中，偷走他和霍格沃茨教授，百岁之前成为伟大巫师的阿不思·邓布利多教授的定情信物？


	6. 六、人繁机构的基本立场

六、人繁机构的基本立场  
人类繁衍至关重要，但是在关注这一环节之外，个人的思想，举动的自由理应受到尊重。某种程度上，Alpha和Omega的冲突，并不会被人繁机构制止，除非事态已经上升到压迫和伤害。

又是对坐共食的早餐。

某位知名不具的黑魔王，不知为何，无缘无故，在这个早上像是进入了繁殖季节的公孔雀似的，拼了命地抖着自己的尾羽。

邓布利多敢肯定，且不提一根一根规规矩矩被竖起来凹成造型的白金色头发，那张比平时更炫目的脸上肯定有一个强效的容光焕发咒的效果，至于身上不知道是哪位大师剪裁的衣服，行走坐卧之间没见半分皱褶，至少有一打的魔咒在支撑。还有，正常情况下，那个放在胸袋里的血誓瓶，怎么可能就卡在胸袋外侧，全方位地展示着自己的存在感？

他只能装作没看见，将一口浸泡了鲜美浓汤的面包送入口中。

但是过分我行我素的格林德沃却并不愿意这么轻易地放过他。

“阿尔。”他叫他，异色的眼瞳里有如同顶级宝石一样璀璨的火彩，“我没有想过，你会想得那么远。”

邓布利多略感诧异，下意识问道：“什么？”手上切割面包的动作却没有断。

黑魔王俊美到冷酷的面孔上，露出一丝几乎算是油滑的笑意，仿佛是调侃一般，他回答：“我没想过，原来你早就想过我们的孩子叫什么名字了。奥瑞利乌斯，是个不错的名字。”

奥瑞利乌斯。

那一刹，邓布利多有一刹那感觉不到自己的存在，他可以在学生们面前说出这个名字，甚至在厄里斯魔镜里看见那个在他怀里躺了不到几天的婴孩，然而他从没有想过，多少年来从来没有想过，这个孩子的名字有一天会被孩子的父亲说出口，轻松的，调侃的。

如同无根的浮萍被奔涌不息的洋流冲入远洋，混沌和无力笼罩着这个男人。但是几十年来的自持很快让邓布利多重新恢复了理智，所以他只是尽量平和地回应：“年轻人被爱冲昏头脑的时候，难免想太多。”

黑魔王看着他，几乎是暧昧不明地微笑。

在长达一周的相处之后，小小圆桌下两个人的腿终归没有抵在一起了，某种默契促使他们都略微侧身，为对方让出一点空间。

但是这一点空间，在此时此刻却只能让邓布利多觉得空气沉闷，呼吸困难，所以当他沉默着咽下最后一口沾满汤汁的面包之后，便站起身，短促地交代了一句：“我回学校。”一边说，一边抓起了飞路粉，叫出霍格沃茨的名字，并走进壁炉。

餐桌旁的格林德沃，脸上的笑慢慢收敛，脸颊肌肉的紧绷，显示了他正死死咬牙的事实。

他本来没有想过的。

如果不是人繁机构的提醒，他不会去思考奥瑞利乌斯这个名字是否意味着一个孩子的真实存在。如果不是临时起意，他不会用这个名字来试探阿尔。

任何其他人，甚至是阿不福思，阿丽安娜，谁都看不出来刚才阿不思的不对劲，但是在那短暂的两个月里，格林德沃曾那么贴近红发少年，那样深入恋人的心，他怎么看不出来那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，在奥瑞利乌斯这个名字被他说出口的一刹那，流露出了痛苦和破碎？

只有一刹那，就被牢牢束缚在厚厚的坚冰之下，坚冰的表面还是那个温和冷静的霍格沃茨的教授。

但是格林德沃已经知道，某些事情发生了。

奥瑞利乌斯，完全没有过存在痕迹的孩子，恐怕曾真的存在过！

饶是格林德沃这样的人，在一时间也不知道如何面对这样一个令人百味杂陈的消息。

欣喜吗？他们的孩子……是不是继承了阿尔的聪慧，是不是也有蔚蓝的双眼？

古怪吗？毫无存在的痕迹，和阿尔流露的情绪，是否证明这个孩子已经……死去？

愤怒吗？他们之间的横亘曾经是阿丽安娜，然而那个女孩儿并没有死去，构不成威胁。但现在，如果这个孩子真实存在的话，如果这个孩子真的死去了的话？

这是个，可怕的消息。

回过神，格林德沃缓缓松开手指，让银叉被捏碎的残骸叮叮当当地落到餐盘上。他阴沉着脸，一声呼唤召唤出了家养小精灵，交代道：“让他们来见我。”

——————

邓布利多回到了霍格沃茨。在背对格林德沃的那一刻曾经微微发红的眼眶，此时此刻已经重新回到了正常的状态。

他的脸上甚至还带着微笑，和经过的每一位小巫师打招呼。

“教授好！”拉文克劳的女级长拉住了旁边跃跃欲试的小狮子，向他颔首示意，于是邓布利多也对她微笑点头，脚下的步伐却有些着急，大概是有什么事情要做，毕竟今天上午只有最后一节课才是他的。

转过楼梯，步入台阶，穿过走廊，人越来越少，学生们都去上课了。

然后是那间他熟悉的空教室。

几乎是迫不及待地，邓布利多拉开了那厚重的帷幔，露出厄里斯魔镜古拙的镜面。

他低着头，不知为何一时不敢抬眼去看，半晌，才像是接受自己命运一样地抬头，望向镜子里的影像。

先是他一个人，然后一个小小的襁褓出现在他的怀中。

几乎是贪婪的，他注视着那个小小的襁褓，甚至没有发现，那个熟悉的金发少年的身影慢慢浮现在镜中，恍惚变幻，变成了刚才还和他同桌用餐的样子，就站在镜中他的身后，注视着他和那个襁褓。

奥瑞利乌斯。他无声地张口，无声地念出这个名字。如果，如果他没有送走这个孩子的话，如果他选择承担后果的话，如果他挽留了格林德沃的话，如果他保护了阿丽安娜的话，如果他没有对盖勒特伸出手的话——

然后那镜面的冰冷温度，突然从指间传递到心底，冷得他突然清醒。他才发现自己已经无法克制地将手贴在了镜子上，和曾经的恋人十指相对。

然而掌心之下不是肢体的温暖，只是一片冰寒。

如同咽下一枚苦果，邓布利多缓缓咽下一口唾液。

“愚蠢……”他喃喃，然后强迫自己收回看向镜面的目光，抖一抖魔杖，让厚重的帷幕重新笼罩充满诱惑的魔镜，在空荡荡的教室里突然微微仰头。

半晌，他重新捡起微笑的面具，缓步走出这间充满了不甘，愿望，无奈的空教室。


	7. 七、人繁机构的工作人员

七、人繁机构的工作人员  
人繁机构的工作人员必须秉持足够公正的立场，即，绝不因为个人情感代入而偏向工作对象中的任何一方，因为很多时候，看似不对等的情感，往往对当事人而言是对等的。

如何调查一个毫无痕迹存在的孩子？在你的恋人暗藏绝望，却摆出若无其事的样子的时候？

格林德沃在这一刻充分展现了理智。正如他这二十几年来在欧陆兴风作浪，掀起种种风潮，乃至游走于各国上层神经的边缘，一步步扩大自己的影响力，如同温水煮青蛙一样，发展至如今，他的智慧和手腕毋庸置疑。

而针对奥瑞利乌斯，格林德沃定下了两个基调。

隐瞒阿尔，找到那个孩子。

按照目前为止的推测，奥瑞利乌斯——他和阿尔的孩子，恐怕早已遭遇了不测。而任何可能泄露他在查找关于这个孩子的信息，都可能彻彻底底摧毁如今他和阿尔之间脆弱的平衡。

这感觉，如饮鸩毒。

盖勒特·格林德沃是怎样一个人？他是肆意张扬，无耻狂妄，一意前行，不顾后果。

他不顾后果。

他可以想要这么做就去做，闹到被德姆斯特朗开除，因为他不顾后果；他可以看到喜爱的就伸手索取，短短两个月就和心爱的少年订立血誓，毕竟他不顾后果；他可以在意外击倒阿丽安娜后就转身逃走，不去想阿不思如何面对一切，反正他不顾后果；他可以压抑心中的思念在意甚至愧疚，二十八年再也不踏上英国的土地，坚持他不顾后果……

但是对命运的蔑视，对现实的逃避，不顾后果，终归带来了苦果。

他不该回顾过去，然而盖勒特·格林德沃总是在想，如果当初他做了不同的选择，会怎样？

如果他没有转身逃离？

如果他就算是隔天，甚至隔几天再回去？

如果他在阿尔深居简出的那几个月没有遮住耳目，有所探寻？

如今，或许，或许……

但多思无益，他只能立足当下，去考虑如何面对此时此刻的问题。

在以往的调查里，他的恋人从阿丽安娜昏迷那件事之后，就深居简出。并不足够了解等不利多家的旁观者们，都认为那是因为妹妹魔力暴动带来的悲剧遭遇让他受到打击，而后阿尔足不出户，几乎是用猫头鹰来处理一切的问题。

所以，那一段时间里，和阿尔有信件沟通的人，或许会知道其中的蛛丝马迹。

十八岁的阿尔，并没有什么朋友，而会用信件交流的，就更加稀少。

尼可·勒梅。

在夏日的对话中，罕有的会被阿尔用来与他的智慧和思考对比的那个糟老头子。

那个具有强大魔法的伟大巫师。

这样强大的敌人，恐怕需要一场行动，才能进行处理。

——————

“真羡慕您，”捧着一杯红茶，发出赞叹的声音，纽特·斯卡曼德先生和足以当他爷爷的爷爷的爷爷的爷爷的爷爷的尼可·勒梅面对面坐着，“仅仅是在两百年前，都还有那么神奇生物，但是现在，已经完全找不到他们的踪迹了。”

“有消息说，精灵们去了阿瓦隆，不过在一百，嗯，也许是一百五十年前，我曾经在某座湖泊附近看见了一位水精灵，也许她就是那些还留在我们身边，没有迁移的精灵之一。”老巫师说一句，想一会儿，用僵硬的肌肉尽可能发出流畅的声音。

“水精灵？她会和马形水怪相处得来吗？她们是什么样子的？”对于这个话题十分感兴趣，纽特拍了拍自己放在脚边的箱子，像是隔空抚摸了一下里面哪只马形水怪，没注意自己把箱子的搭扣给拍松了。

“哦，她们可是非常美丽的生物，有着纯洁的气质和动人的美貌。有些古老的诗歌里面记载过她们的存在……”尼可·勒梅一边回忆一边回应纽特，但就在话刚刚说到一半的时候，这间温馨小屋的大门突然被暴力推开。

几乎是立刻，正在交谈的两人看向门口。

先走进来的是罗齐尔小姐，看到她的那一刻，纽特不自觉地瑟缩了一下。

紧接着的是阿伯内西，进门之后就恭恭敬敬靠到一边，让出了中间的走道，以便迎接他们的领袖。

桀骜不驯的头发，冷漠的面孔和表情，盖勒特·格林德沃驾到！

纽特不由自主地瞥了一眼格林德沃胸口的血誓瓶，想起那封从霍格沃茨寄来的，一群学弟学妹强烈要求自己为了邓布利多教授偷走这个血誓瓶的信，默默缩起脖子，装作自己是一只鹌鹑或者是别的什么像鹌鹑一样的神奇生物。

你知道，纽特很热爱神奇生物，同样的，他很珍惜自己的生命。

然后，异色的双瞳一个眼神示意，纽特还没反应过来，就发现自己已经被罗齐尔小姐和阿伯内西直接挟带着带出了房子。

“我的箱子！”第一时间，他的反应就是自己的手提箱。

但迎来的，只是一个锁舌封喉咒，和抵着喉结的一根魔杖。

“……”于是纽特安静下来，好吧，好吧，黑魔王应该不至于对他的箱子下毒手。看在邓布利多教授的份上，格林德沃应该也不至于对勒梅怎么样。

也许？

但至少此时此刻，当老魔杖被格林德沃举起，指向尼可·勒梅的时候，老人的脸上并没有什么惊慌或者恐惧的神色，甚至于那张衰老到极致的面孔上，是细细的琢磨打量。

“你应该知道我想问什么。”半晌，黑魔王才开口说话，但指着勒梅的老魔杖，没有一丝一毫的颤抖移动。

“你想问，孩子。”

“那么，告诉我。”

“盖勒特·格林德沃，你无法挽回死亡。”还未曾苍老到浑浊的眼睛里，有看透世情的透彻。

“我说，告诉我！”魔力的漩涡让黑色风衣被吹得猎猎作响，格林德沃咬紧了牙齿。

“第三个书架，从下往上数第二排，左边第二个箱子，阿不思曾经写的信。”尼可·勒梅没有半点被威胁到的模样，却用眼神示意了一下方向，“就在这里看，那不是阿不思想让你知道的东西。”

这是威胁吗？

还是乞求？

格林德沃收起了老魔杖，他背对尼可勒梅，向书架走去。浑不设防。

他把那个说是箱子，不如说是小匣子的容器打开，里面留着薄薄的一叠纸片。

他伸手拿出了那些纸片，去看那上面熟悉的笔迹。

“尼可，关于黑魔法的治愈问题，我希望能得到你的帮助。一切都是我的错，希望安娜能够好起来。”

……

“尼可，我身上可能发生了一件以前从未想过的事情。希望你不会认为我年少轻狂，太过放浪。即使如此，我也不得不求助你的智慧，Omega在怀孕期间，需要注意一些什么？”

……

“这也许就是命运，如果她决定要这样作弄我，我亦别无他法。但安娜还没有苏醒，当我面对这个新生命的时候，既有欢喜，又觉得愧疚。我恐怕没办法面对这个孩子，甚至我不知道自己是不是会把对其他人的感情宣泄到他身上。这对他不公平，也许其他人——我是说，我希望你能帮我找到合适的人，来作为他的父母，真正爱他，照顾他。”

……

“不，我并不会改变主意。事到如今，我已经看清了自己，我和盖尔（此处有涂黑）盖勒特·格林德沃其实是一样的人，过分骄傲自负，缺少责任感，而这样的性格会伤害我身边的人。没有我这样的亲人，奥瑞利乌斯才能过得更好。”

……

“近日以来，他活动的更加明显了，奥瑞利乌斯是个安静的孩子，但是我能感觉到他偶尔舒展自己的身体，大约还有两周左右，我就会看见他，我已经提前挑选了保姆在路途上照顾他。请务必不要前来，我不打算留下任何痕迹，就让他认为那对夫妇就是他身生父母就好。”

……

“船沉了。幸存者名单上没有”

目光被钉死在这张仓促撕下，只余一角，笔迹未曾写完，被笔尖划破的纸面上沾着干涸的水渍，暗沉的血迹的纸片，盖勒特·格林德沃，欧陆的黑魔王，在这一刻，仿佛被命运的无形力量狠狠击倒，佝偻着腰跪在了地上，直到发觉眼前的字在晃动，才发现自己双手颤抖。

他把这纸片重新放回匣子里，拿起了匣子里剩下的最后一页信纸。

“尼可，不必说了，这是我应得的。又及，安娜醒了，谢谢你提供的帮助。”

这是，我应得的？

二十八年了，他红发的恋人，他的阿尔，除了最初那十个月，再没回过戈德里克山谷，再没和自己家人住在一起，再没交过多少真正的朋友。在几乎所有人眼中，往日青春欢畅无拘无束桀骜不驯骄傲聪明的少年，只剩下了霍格沃茨最受欢迎的教授的印象。

所有的骄傲，所有的自负，所有的轻信，所有的冲动，全部被一场海上的暴风雨摧折成残渣，和那襁褓一起沉入深海！

年轻人总是轻忽责任与承担，不屑于命运的力量，而命运不爱在年轻人的脸上来两圈，她更热爱用炽热的钢水兜头一浇，好把你的傲慢和欢乐一同融化成无用的残渣！

正如彼时！

正如此时！

在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的纽特，连一个保温咒都没办法为自己施展。当他看到格林德沃缓步推开门，走出来的时候，几乎像是看到了希望。只是对方的步伐不知为何，有些过分沉重。

“走。”面无表情地对罗齐尔和阿伯内西说，格林德沃已经幻影移形。他的两个下属立刻跟上。

重获自由的纽特冲进室内，尼可勒梅见状，连忙帮他解除了锁舌封喉，他才能给自己来个保暖咒。

然后他看见了惊悚的一幕。

“嗅，嗅嗅！？”

不知何时从箱子里跑出来的嗅嗅，此时正试图钻进茶几下掏一只落在那里的袖扣，而在嗅嗅的口袋旁边，一条还没来得及彻底塞进去的银链暴露了刚才嗅嗅偷走了什么东西。

血誓瓶！！！？？？

纽特·斯卡曼德先生，有那么一瞬间想要把嗅嗅上交国家。


	8. 八、人繁机构的群众基础

八、人繁机构的群众基础  
人繁机构之所以能够成为如今的强权机构，在于几乎所有人都明白的它的重要性。是因为承担责任而强大，而非因为强大去承担责任。

天气渐凉，倘若站在高楼的楼顶，巴黎便笼罩在一片朦朦胧胧的雾气之间，美景令人迷醉。

但在人间生活的芸芸众生，缺少登高远望的心境，执念红尘中的离合悲欢。

“我会陪你去找的。”隔着栅栏，蛇女抚摸克雷登斯的脸颊，“一定能够找到的。”

阴郁的青年只是不说话，却默默握住纳吉尼冰凉的手指，试图用自己并不算高的体温去温暖她那源自冷血动物的冰寒。

“我叫你离她远点！”马戏团主突然出现，粗暴地扯开蛇女，拉上帘子，隔绝了两个人。

失却了灯光的照耀，在黑暗中，克雷登斯的面孔冷得像是纳吉尼的手指。

整个魔法世界都在因为格林德沃和邓布利多的事情骚动，但对于陷落在最底层的人们来说，那些绮丽传奇，无端猜测都不过是与己无关的呓语。从美国到法国，从美洲到欧陆，为了一点点线索苦苦寻找，克雷登斯只是想要知道，自己从何而来。

这世界上每个人本来都是有来路和归途的。归途在何方，每个人都在慢慢前行。而唯独他，归途路上崎岖坎坷，回望来路一片迷雾。

“克雷登斯？”一声惊呼唤醒了克雷登斯的沉思，他猛地回头，看见了一张熟悉的脸。

纽特·斯卡曼德。

“你，你还好吗？美国魔法部的人在找你，他们想要把一切错误都推到你身上……”纽特显得有些局促，但是生来的体贴性情让他忍不住去关心克雷登斯。有太多人恐惧或者想要利用默然者，但纽特不是那样的人。

关心，这是克雷登斯在生命中极少得到的东西。酷烈的养母，压抑的生活，利用和欺骗，这才是他所熟悉的一切。所以他在嘘嗫而不知说什么之后，还是生硬地挤出了几个字：“你在这儿做什么？”

索性面对神奇动物的经验让纽特不会误解克雷登斯的话，他只是在听到问题的时候，不由自主地垮下了脸，回答道：“啊，这个，这个事情很复杂，总而言之现在我是在逃难的过程中吧。”

克雷登斯注意到，纽特不由自主地按压了一下他的衣兜。

“逃难？”克雷登斯问，想想在美国时纽特的跌跌撞撞，那个样子或许才更加像是逃难吧，而现在看起来，他的样子还算好。

无奈地摊摊手，纽特整张脸都要皱起来了，他说：“说来话长，但是我应该把格林德沃得罪死了。”

可以让其他人为之哀悼的话语，在克雷登斯这里并未得到同样的反应。他曾直面格林德沃，甚至被蛊惑，另一方面，克雷登斯也并不在乎黑魔王，如果不是为了他的身世，甚至格林德沃的蛊惑也不会产生半点作用。

但他安静地听着纽特说话，因为很少，很少有人会这么平静地和他说话。

“其实我真的不明白，邓布利多教授当年是怎么看上格林德沃的，虽然格林德沃长得是不错吧，但是他的性格和作风真是令人不敢恭维。”

面对绝不会将自己的话转述出去的克雷登斯，纽特憋不住地大吐苦水，“虽然格林德沃长得像是白鹭，但是他的性格就像乌鸫一样，任何一点冒犯到他的小事情，都能被他记几年！你敢在他面前出现，他就敢把你啄到死！”

“所以你做了什么？”克雷登斯找到了关键点。

“不是我，是嗅嗅！”仿佛被踩了尾巴的猫，纽特发出尖叫。

“做了什么？”克雷登斯重复了一遍。

“……嗅嗅偷走了格林德沃和教授的，血誓瓶……”绝望地捂住自己的脸，纽特的声音含含混混，“而且现在，格林德沃应该已经发现了……”

克雷登斯沉默无言，他想起美国的时候，纽特被格林德沃抽到满地打滚的样子，不太知道这种时候应该如何回应。

“你呢，克雷登斯，你是来找你母亲的吗？”虽然感到绝望，但纽特并没有沉溺于情绪中，车到山前必有路，邓布利多教授不会看着他被格林德沃弄死的，这一点他还是有点信心。

“我被，转手过很多次。”克雷登斯陈述自己所调查到的一切。没有人误导的时候，许多信息他还是能够获取到，“在被‘她’领养之前，已经经历了很多家孤儿院，时间都很短。第一家孤儿院得到的信息是，一位老妇人，在暴风雨之后的沙滩上捡到了我。”

“那你为什么来欧洲？”纽特挑起半边的眉毛，感到疑惑。

克雷登斯捏着自己的双手，“那场暴风雨很强，即使是普通的巫师也没办法幸存，只有足够强大的血脉才能保证魔力暴动的影响。”

啊。纽特想到了克雷登斯体内的默默然，那么庞大的力量，甚至比一般的默默然更加可怕。还有克雷登斯的年龄，普通的小巫师如果被默默然寄生，10岁就会成为他们的大限。而克雷登斯却突破了这个界限。

没有足够强大的血脉遗传，绝无可能做到这一点。

而这样强大的血脉，的确只有在欧洲才能追根溯源。

“那你现在找到了其他的线索吗？”纽特追问。

克雷登斯摇摇头，突然想起什么似的，往衣兜里一掏，捧出一只光秃秃皱巴巴的小鸟，又从另一个口袋里抓出一小把麦粒，窝在手心小心翼翼地凑到小鸟的鸟喙前。

这是什么鸟？纽特陡然一愣。但是没有等他回过神，突然，接连的尖叫声响起，马戏团的帷幔倒下！还没等两个人反应过来，火蜥蜴开始奔逃，家养小精灵手忙脚乱，一只庞大的巨兽突然从小小的帐篷窜出！

“纳吉尼！”克雷登斯惊喊，猛地向前台冲去。

“驺吾！？”抬头看着那巨大的神奇动物，纽特一脸震惊。

而在来自遥远古国的神兽的威压之下，种种动物都在四处奔跑，唯有那被落在箱子上的小鸟，却好像一点都感觉不到压迫，自在地啄食那几粒麦粒。

克雷登斯没有把它带走？纽特有些束手无策，飞快地打开自己的箱子，左手摸索着，寻找着他想要使用的器具，右手一把捞起小鸟，先往衣兜里一放。

然后他举起了那个毛茸茸的逗猫棒，叮叮当当地摇晃起来，“嘿！看这里！”他冲着驺吾大声呼喊。

奇兽学家，纽特·斯卡曼德先生，依靠着逗猫棒和小皮箱，再度平息了一场发生在巴黎街头的灾难。

并因为这样出格的举动，在逃难过程中，被人抓了个正着。

我是说，当他刚刚别上皮箱的搭扣时，一根魔杖就抵在了他的脊椎骨上，某种压力和阴影让纽特僵在弯腰的姿势上，动弹不得。

“斯卡曼德先生。”他身后，已经不屑于遮掩咆哮在胸中的愤怒的黑魔王，用老魔杖的头部点了点纽特的脊椎。

“格……格……格林德沃先生。”不敢回头，不敢直起身，纽特知道自己脸上的表情已经僵硬到了极点。

“你觉得，阿尔会为你哀悼吗？”慢慢提高的声调，和空气中伴随愤怒涌动的魔力，让刚才还在马戏团附近围拢的人群迅速散了个干干净净。

“我可以，我可以解释。”咽了一口唾沫，纽特觉得大事不妙。比上一次死刑立即执行更加大事不妙。

没人回答他。

哒，哒，哒。

高跟鞋的鞋跟敲击地面的声音，文达·罗齐尔女士优雅地走到纽特的面前，举起自己的魔杖，抵在纽特的脑门上。

甚至没有使用飞来咒，格林德沃几乎是迫不及待地伸手，探入纽特的衣兜。

然后，那枚血誓瓶和一只丑陋的小鸟，同时出现在了黑魔王的掌心。

“那是克雷登斯的——”纽特想要分辩，却被罗齐尔女士用魔杖一戳脑门，憋得咽下了接下来的话。

他看不见的是格林德沃的表情。

失而复得的惊喜，是因为血誓瓶的重归吗？

莫名的怀疑和沉重，是因为丢失血誓瓶的愤怒吗？

他也看不到格林德沃几乎是小心翼翼地，用另一只手摸了摸那皱巴巴的丑陋小鸟，仿佛找到了什么和血誓瓶一样贵重的无价之宝。

“克雷登斯……”黑魔王重新念出这个曾经蛊惑过的男孩的名字，怀着完全不同的意味。

糟！格林德沃该不会认为是克雷登斯帮自己偷走血誓瓶的吧？纽特还在胡思乱想，庆幸着克雷登斯在刚才的混乱中早就不知跑到了哪儿去，又想要开口解释什么。但还没等他说话，接到格林德沃示意的罗齐尔小姐已经化为黑烟幻影移形，等他转头直身，更看不见格林德沃的身影了。

怎么办？

不说血誓瓶，他还弄丢了克雷登斯的鸟。不仅如此，他可能还让克雷登斯上了格林德沃的黑名单！

站在巴黎的街头，纽特·斯卡曼德不知所措。


	9. 九、人繁机构的工作效率

九、人繁机构的工作效率  
如果有需要，他们就办到。

在没有任何线索的情况下，想要知道一支强大的巫师血脉从何而来，最佳的方式是什么？

当然是去魔法部调阅各个家族树档案。

然而，一个身负血咒的异国蛇女，一个被美国魔法部通缉的默然者，他们虽然属于魔法世界，却过着和魔法世界割裂的生活。在纽特或蒂娜这里切实可行的方法，对克雷登斯和纳吉尼来说却是几乎完全无法做到的。

“没关系，”纳吉尼紧紧挽着克雷登斯的手臂，和他一同走在巴黎的街头“没办法进入魔法部，就慢慢打探消息，找到那些二十多年前曾经丢失过，或者有孩子早夭，被送走的家族。”

克雷登斯沉默地点头。

他们的第一个目标，是莱斯特兰奇。关于这个家族的家主当年从卡马家横刀夺爱，弃如敝履的故事或许更被其他人关注。但是除此之外，据说这个家族有个孩子，流落在外。

这是一条线索，而现在的问题在于，如何去求证。

接着克雷登斯看见了一个熟悉的身影。

上蹿下跳，街头舔土，这不是纽特·斯卡曼德先生是谁？

正所谓踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。才品味了巴黎街道上泥土的芬芳，纽特一抬头就看见了苦主，克雷登斯先生。

“克雷登斯！”他瞪大了眼睛，赶忙两步跑到克雷登斯的面前，“我正在找你！”

克雷登斯沉默不语，而纳吉尼上下打量着纽特，警惕着这个巫师。

“嗯……”想要把克雷登斯因为自己说错话可能被格林德沃给盯上了的消息告诉对方，纽特张开嘴巴，却又不知道应该怎么描述自己闯的祸。

不，他明明没有想要闯祸的，都是嗅嗅的错！

“那个，”本来就不太敢正眼看人的纽特，这一回的眼神更加四处乱飘了，“克雷登斯，对不起！”

纽特那猛地一个远超九十度角的鞠躬把纳吉尼吓了一跳，她下意识抓紧了克雷登斯的手臂，不知道这是个什么情况。

很，新奇？

平生第一次被人道歉的克雷登斯，微微睁大了眼，往常无论发生了什么，都是他的错误，这是头一次有人先表示是对方的问题。

没胆子去看克雷登斯的表情，纽特下意识抓着自己的衣角，“是这样的，因为我说错话的缘故，格林德沃可能误会是你，偷走了他和邓布利多教授的定情信物！”

克雷登斯眨了眨眼，并不是很明白这有什么影响。

比他稍微更了解一点外界信息，却也好不到哪儿去的纳吉尼也眨了眨眼，“所以呢？”

“总而言之就是，如果看到格林德沃的话，赶紧跑！千万千万不能被他抓住！”纽特十分认真地交代，“上一次我在美国的时候，只是因为说了一句话，差点就被他判处死刑了！”

克雷登斯挑起一侧的眉毛，格林德沃……利用之后，是想要杀死他？

“我之前一直在找你，就是想告诉你这件事，免得你突然遇到格林德沃。但是别担心，我马上去找邓布利多教授！教授在的话，格林德沃是没办法伤害我们的！”纽特可能从来没用过这么快的语速说话，他一连串地交代完，再次把自己的躯体弯折到极限鞠躬，表达自己的歉意。

“我我我我现在就去找邓布利多教授！”急急忙忙地说着，提起皮箱，举起魔杖，纽特迅速幻影移形。

忘了交代关于克雷登斯的小鸟也被格林德沃带走了的事。

“……据说很多古老家族的巫师会被安葬在拉雪兹神父公墓，和莱斯特兰奇家有关的一些家族也是，也许在那里我们可以找到一些线索？”纳吉尼提议。

克雷登斯点点头。

即使纽特说了，但格林德沃的事情离他们着实有些远。所以，除了记住见到格林德沃要跑这一点之外，他们两个，实在没有把其他的信息放在心上。

傍晚时分的拉雪兹公墓很安静。

在这里沉眠着太多可称“伟大”的人物：王尔德，肖邦，毕沙罗……身体的逝去并不影响他们拥有不朽的精神，就在他们的作品中。

他们路过东北角的一段墙壁，灰色的墙砖上有着不算太过古旧的弹孔痕迹，墙面上还有着长青的藤蔓覆盖，暗绿色的叶子在风中微微颤抖。有人在墙下放置了花束寄托哀思。

但克雷登斯没有驻留，只是沿着步道前行，在昏暗的灯光照耀中，环视两侧骨灰盒前方留下的名字。这座公墓中埋葬了数万人，富有盛名的只是其中最小的一部分，更多的是世上籍籍无名的众生，被他们爱着的人安放于此。

克雷登斯不知道，如果他死了，会有人为他献花吗？纳吉尼呢？巴黎比印度尼西亚寒冷太多了，她最终是会作为一条蛇，被大雪冻僵在泥地里，从此逝去吗？

“看，卡马！”纳吉尼看见了一个熟悉的姓氏，她拉着克雷登斯的手臂，走向那个孤零零的骨灰盒。

孤零零，理所当然。只有在家族中没有地位的人，才会没有一个坟墓，只是一个骨灰盒放在了这里。就像是异类一样，被排斥。

但找到了这一个，找到其他的就不是难事，他们很快找到了卡马家的墓地群。

“他们把她带回来了吗？”看着墓碑，纳吉尼喃喃。在传言中，那位被莱斯特兰奇家诱骗的上一代女主人的名字，在这里和卡马家上一代男主人的名字写在一块儿，是合葬。

蛇女转头看向克雷登斯，指了指这块墓地。

“我们可以找到她的后人，莱斯特兰奇。”纳吉尼说。

不需要魔杖，只需要想，黑色的薄雾从墓碑上面升起，然后如流沙一般往旁边轻飘飘地飞过去。

克雷登斯带着纳吉尼跟了上去。

他们不知道，拉雪兹公墓外，黑纱在空中飞舞。沉寂了好一段时间的格林德沃突然发出了命令——找到克雷登斯·拜尔本！

而格林德沃本人，就站在拉雪兹公墓的圆厅中，等待。他总是这样的，不去思索旁人怎么猜测克雷登斯是否冒犯了他，不去顾虑法国魔法部是否会因此神经紧张，他只是在那个最可能的推测的鼓舞下，理所当然想要打破一切障碍，让世界随着他的心意变动！

而跟着那黑色的薄雾穿过走廊，进入圆厅的纳吉尼，在看见格林德沃背影的那一刻，立即把克雷登斯塞到了自己身后，企图藏住远比她高大的默然者。

当然，这并没有用。

完全不担心是有人要攻击自己的格林德沃缓缓转头，然后瞳孔猛地一缩。

“我的孩子（my son），克雷——”

话音未落，纳吉尼已经化身为蛇，为了保护身后的人，亮出了毒牙扑咬过去！

面对蛇女，格林德沃举起了老魔杖！

“纳吉尼！”克雷登斯伸手，企图抓住蛇身！

“盖勒特，你找克雷登斯做什——”

幻影移形的烟雾散去，被法国魔法部逼着过来查看情况的邓布利多出现在老魔杖的前方！

亮蓝色的火焰从老魔杖的杖尖喷涌而出！


	10. 十、人繁机构的矛盾化解

十、人繁机构的矛盾化解  
通过处理细小的矛盾，最终解决人类繁育这个巨大的矛盾，这就是人繁机构工作的意义。

猝！不！及！防！

邓布利多幻影移形的位置太过不巧，正在格林德沃面前一臂！

触手可及的距离内，亮蓝色的焰火就这样狂热地奔向他，半点来不及闪避！

更可怕的是，此刻邓布利多摊开的双手中并没有魔杖的踪迹！

千！钧！一！发！

一把拽住蛇女的尾巴，克雷登斯拖着纳吉尼飞快后撤。

他只能看见那个挡在他们面前的背影，却看不见邓布利多的表情。但至少他看得出来，红发的教授连一点点抽出魔杖的预先动作都没有。

是怔住了？还是无杖魔法？又或者是仰仗血誓的效果？

克雷登斯不知道，但生存的本能让他决定——逃！

只有和阿不思面对面的格林德沃，异色双瞳中映射出了那个表情，微微挑眉，嘴唇微张，眼角出现一点点细微的纹路。

这个表情，叫做惊喜。

下一刻，蓝火灼烧到红发教授面前，跳跃的外焰已经拂过额前零碎的发丝！

然后！

冰寒的蓝焰幻化为巨龙，从邓布利多面前轻盈地掠过，一转身将红发的教授环绕在肢体之间，就像真正的巨龙守卫自己的财宝一般！

那个小小的惊喜的表情已经消逝了，在他面前的，依旧是不动声色的霍格沃茨教授邓布利多。

盖勒特看着红发教授，缓缓放下举着老魔杖的手臂。

金发少年透过成熟的皮相微笑，问：“喜欢吗？”

霍格沃茨的教授不说话，在蓝焰巨龙的怀抱里，微微抬头，掩饰眼角的丁点光芒。

曾有……曾有这样一个夏天。

夏日的午后，肢体靠近的时候会让人觉得炎热烦闷。

但是如果那个人是你心中的珍宝，哪里还管得了那么多？就算是烈火灼烧，也想把他牢牢锁在臂膀之间，贴在心口怀里，半分不放。

“好热，”红发少年嘟嘟囔囔地说，却没有推开金发少年的意思，“像火烤一样热， 我是说凤凰的火。”

“凤凰？”昏昏沉沉之间，金发少年重复了这个词。

“据说，邓布利多家族的人和凤凰有神秘的联系，在我们需要的时候，凤凰就会出现。”撩了撩被汗水贴在额头上的红发，阿不思轻笑，“以前……我祖父就有一只凤凰，但是他离世之后，我就没有再见过凤凰了。”

他本该对魔力惊人的神奇生物充满兴趣，但是在爱火中灼烧的盖勒特哪儿来的心思去关注凤凰，只是脱口而出：“火烤也可以不热的，我会创造一个虽然有火焰，却让人感到寒冷的魔法！”

“那是怎么样的魔法？”阿不思抬起头去看自己的恋人，好奇地问。

“凤凰的火焰是红色的，那这个魔法就用蓝色的火焰怎么样？用蓝色的火焰塑造龙！”盖勒特伸出一只手在空气中比比划划。

“你是想要和凤凰的火焰对抗吗，盖尔？”红发少年打趣着说。

但那双异色的眼瞳眨了眨，留下少年直白的表达——“不，阿尔，我希望这个魔法能保护你。”

蓝焰之龙正如当年金发少年的规划，明艳绚烂，带着莫名冰寒的低温。

而让那个金发少年克制不住地撕下所有沉重的伪装的，不是魔法，而是信任。

谁会记得二十八年前的闲谈约定呢？

谁会把年少轻狂的许诺真的当真呢？

谁会在危如累卵的局势前去信任呢？

掩藏在成熟温和男人表象下的红发少年，会。

在这两人短暂对视的关口，克雷登斯拉着重新变回人类的纳吉尼，向后逃去！接连的强大魔力回荡在整座拉雪兹公墓中，而压力让克雷登斯脸颊青黑，默默然黑色的雾气已经开始从他的皮肤表面浮现！

“克雷登斯！”那一刹，几乎想要呼唤阿不思拦住克雷登斯的盖勒特，想起阿不思突然出现的缘由，没能呼唤出口，他只是叫出克雷登斯的名字，见状知道不好，一把捞起一直被放在自己肩头那只皱巴巴的小鸟，灌注魔力，向两人逃离的方向一丢。

与蓝焰之龙擦肩，金红色的火焰轰然灼烧，一只凤凰浴火而生，发出清脆的鸣叫，向着奔逃的克雷登斯飞去。

看见那只凤凰的阿不思，猛然瞪大了双眼，不可置信地向克雷登斯氤氲黑雾的背影看去，他甚至抬起手，想去抓住那个逃离的孩子，但他未曾有所准备，来不及。

“这是你的凤凰，你是一个邓布利多！”向前疾跨两步，只来得及在默然者化为黑烟逃离前留下这句话，盖勒特喊出口。

隐约的黑烟散去。喊声的余音在这死亡的圣地中回荡。

而盖勒特在这一刻，突然瑟缩。

向前的两步，让他就站在了阿不思的身边。

可此时此刻，他只能直视前方，不去看就站在自己肩旁的恋人。

但轻声的疑问，仍旧在耳畔响起了。

“你说，克雷登斯，他是一个邓布利多？”

盖勒特不知道该怎么开口，怎么回答。

“盖勒特，回答我。”

那双曾与他十指相扣的手握住了他的手臂，轻微的力量，却让盖勒特无法不随之转身，再度和红发的恋人对视。

“克雷登斯，是邓布利多？”蓝色的眼睛与异色的双瞳对视，眼瞳中满满都是对方的身影。

“他是一个邓布利多……也是一个格林德沃。”哑着声音，盖勒特说出了自己的调查结果。

握住他手臂的那双手在颤抖，而盖勒特小心翼翼地取下那双手，扣在自己的十指之间。

“他是奥瑞利乌斯？”没有质问盖勒特从何得知那些消息，没有疑惑克雷登斯为什么要逃离，阿不思只是询问，求证，甚至不去想是否有人在撒谎，这是否又是一个骗局。

“是。”无法按捺心中的情绪，盖勒特低头，轻轻的，就像幼鸟啄食麦粒那样，在恋人的嘴唇上啄食。

“我们找到他了，会好的，都会好的。”他喃喃着。


	11. 十一、人繁机构的源头追溯

十一、人繁机构的源头追溯  
追根溯源，查明真相？不，那不是人繁机构解决问题的方式，任何问题归根到底，都是人的问题。

在冰冷的蓝焰之间，他们十指相扣。

劈开虚伪的笑容，撕碎平和的假象。久别重逢的恋人终于忘记粉饰太平，将掩藏的情感在阳光下暴晒。

掌心那已愈合二十八年的伤口下，年少的热情如岩浆翻涌。

盖勒特吻着阿不思，即使未曾深入，恋人唇瓣的温度也足够带来勇气，让他终于能够说出压在心底迟到了二十八年的那句话——

“对不起，阿尔，对不起。”

遍尝人世悲欢的人，眼眶应当早已干涸，可在唇齿相依的距离间，盖勒特清清楚楚地看见了，红发恋人那双深深的蓝瞳里，盈盈水光缓缓聚集，压在下睫摇摇欲坠。

怎么忍心让泪珠滚落恋人的脸颊？如同吻一朵初绽的玫瑰，盖勒特小心翼翼地去吻恋人的眼尾，那里已经开始生出细细的纹路，那是他们错过的二十八年时光。

他尝到泪水的味道，如欧洲大陆与英格兰土地间，大海的咸涩。

阿不思注视着盖勒特，他开口的时候，没有注意到自己的声音喑哑，“我以为你不会说。”

阿丽安娜倒下的时候，阿不思以为恋人会说对不起，但恋人选择了逃离；奥瑞利乌斯被发现的时候，阿不思期盼盖勒特会说对不起，但盖勒特毫无音讯；沉船消息传来的时候，阿不思知道那个人不会说对不起，一切正如他所想；阿丽安娜苏醒的时候，邓布利多笃定格林德沃不会说对不起，当他正在欧陆声名鹊起……

他等过一句抱歉，只要一句，就足够击碎少年脆弱的理智，选择原谅。他放弃等待一句抱歉，因为现实的世界里，只有受害者有资格去原谅。

而他是共犯。

啪地一声，不知道运气到底应该算是好还是坏的纽特·斯卡曼德先生，就在这一刻幻影移形出现在亮蓝色火焰圈的中间，还未来得及看清现场情况，他开口就是一句：“教授！格林德沃他——”

强行跟着弟弟前后脚幻影移形前来的忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生，发挥了奥罗敏锐的观察力，在第一时间看清现场情况，并且及时地，捂住了，纽特的嘴。

霍格沃茨的教授，伟大的白巫师阿不思·邓布利多注视着这对兄弟。这没什么，当初在学校上学的时候，斯卡曼德兄弟又不是没有被他关注过。作为霍格沃茨最受欢迎的教授，学生们都很乐意被邓布利多教授关注。

圣徒的首领，巫师界新兴党派领袖盖勒特·格林德沃注视着这对兄弟。这也没什么，这位富有个人魅力的领导者在演讲时十分喜欢用目光和手势来表达自己的感情，忒修斯去听过。而直接被黑魔王面对面问过为什么被邓布利多喜爱的纽特先生也对被死亡射线扫射经验丰富，理应不觉紧张了。

但是，当十指交握，面颊紧贴的盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多同时注视一个人的时候……场面一度非常尴尬。

首先反应过来的是阿不思，他非常自然地对着纽特和忒修斯点点头，略微后退一步，从盖勒特手中抽回自己的手——稍微用了点力。然后他抽出自己的魔杖点了点，让还在灼烧的冰冷蓝焰与龙消失无踪。

接着，他才微笑着呼唤学生们的名字：“忒修斯，纽特，晚上好。”

“邓布利多教授，格林德沃先生，晚上好。”忒修斯毫不含糊地回应，拽着纽特的胳膊，试图把弟弟拉到自己身后去。

但是他的尝试很快就失败了，因为微微皱起眉的盖勒特摆出了他那标准的厌世脸，开口说：“纽特·斯卡曼德先生，我希望你解释一下，为什么奥瑞利乌斯会见了我就跑。”

奥瑞利乌斯？谁？

虽然觉得这个名字有点熟悉，纽特还是想不起来，只觉得一头雾水。

抓着纽特的忒修斯却一震，和醉心神奇动物的纽特不同，身为精英奥罗的他更加关注种种可能影响到魔法界局势的情报。事实上，除了纽特，谁到了现在还会意识不到奥瑞利乌斯就是邓布利多曾经提到的他和盖勒特的孩子的名字呢？

但那个名字曾经只是“如果”，现在经由格林德沃说出口，却直接展露了一个足以震惊所有人的消息——伟大的白巫师阿不思·邓布利多和伟大的革新者盖勒特·格林德沃，的的确确有着一个叫做奥瑞利乌斯的孩子！

属于奥罗的敏感很快被身为兄长的责任感压了下去。因为忒修斯清楚地记得自己是为什么跟着纽特来到这里的。

纽特说，嗅嗅偷了格林德沃身上的血誓瓶，而追来的格林德沃拿走了和血誓瓶放在一起的克雷登斯的小鸟，因为纽特说错话，让格林德沃误以为克雷登斯是偷走血誓瓶的人。因为害怕克雷登斯受伤，纽特通知了克雷登斯，又求助于邓布利多教授，随后打算自己过来解释。

现在，这里只有格林德沃和邓布利多，没有克雷登斯。

而格林德沃说奥瑞利乌斯见了他就跑。

解释只有一个。

被美国魔法部当成背锅对象试图逮捕归案的默然者克雷登斯·拜尔本，就是那位注定会万众瞩目的奥瑞利乌斯，是邓布利多和格林德沃的儿子！

因为纽特的误解，导致了这原本应该是一家团聚的场面，变成了克雷登斯——奥瑞利乌斯的逃跑场面。

啼笑皆非应当是面对这样场景的反应，但当你面对的是格林德沃的时候，所有好笑的情绪就都变成了压力。

忒修斯绞尽脑汁地思索着，一切虽然是乌龙造成的，但纽特必然有错。而问题在于，在格林德沃眼里，这样的错是否能被原谅，或者他应该做什么才能让纽特被原谅？

只能……

“邓布利多教授，格林德沃先生，你们的婚期是什么时候？”

天外飞来一笔的问题，让阿不思愣了一下，眨了眨眼。

但盖勒特的脸上已经出现了点滴笑意。在克雷登斯逃走的那一刹，他愤怒过，然而能这样贴近阿尔，其实早已熄灭了他熊熊的怒火。忒修斯的话更让他不由生出了点滴欣喜的情绪，然后是对这个年轻的奥罗的赞赏。

油滑的同时还懂得坚持，难能可贵。

但他不会说，毕竟纽特·斯卡曼德在这一团浆糊里，闹了太多麻烦出来。

如果不是因为阿尔……

所以盖勒特只是微笑，又半点不带笑意地回应：“婚期？那会很快，很快。”

“我和纽特，会在日期之前把奥瑞利乌斯先生带回来的。”忒修斯认真地许诺，紧了紧握着弟弟的手，就像小时候每一次弟弟闯祸，他向着母亲许诺那样，又一次庇佑了纽特。

“不打搅您约会了，稍后我们会带着奥瑞利乌斯先生来。”最后留下一句话，忒修斯举起魔杖，带着嘘嗫却说不出话的纽特幻影移形。


	12. 十二、人繁机构的未来展望

十二、人繁机构的未来展望  
对于未来，人繁机构报以乐观态度。毕竟，爱总会胜利的。

克雷登斯，或者说奥瑞利乌斯先生，受到了惊吓。

实话说，他可以接受自己是个邓布利多，也可以接受自己的母亲是伟大的白巫师阿不思·邓布利多。然而如果要同时接受自己的父亲是曾经哄骗过他的黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃？

拜托！

但事实这种东西，从来不会管你是否能够接受，只会劈头盖脸地直接砸到你的脸上。

而你只好接受。

这就是为什么克雷登斯会跟在忒修斯和纽特后面，出现在霍格沃茨的原因。

曾经在地铁隧道里颤抖的男孩儿，首次以其正式身份出现在大众面前的时候，莫名显得非常有牌面——前面一位奥罗和一位神奇动物学家开道，手旁挽着身材曼妙的异国女朋友，头上飞着一只整个世界都独一无二无比拉风的凤凰。

因为对现实的暂时无法接受，这位邓布利多-格林德沃双眼有些迷茫，乍一看越发像是格林德沃最典型的目中无人表情。

哦，遗传，真是奇妙。

他们穿过大厅，前往塔楼，路上遇到了许多投过来好奇目光的小巫师们。

拉文克劳的女级长，盯着克雷登斯看了半晌，不由喃喃：“我有种不好的感觉……凤凰是邓布利多家的图腾，为什么会跟着这个一看就是格林德沃的种的家伙？”

“押送？”不知什么时候蹿到旁边的格兰芬多小胖子插嘴。

“不，不是，这不是押送的规格，就算是押送也不会送到霍格沃茨来。”女级长否认了这个说法，“而且这个方向，他们是去找邓布利多教授？”

突然意识到了什么，女级长从人群中一把抓出参加过“拆散格邓活动”的獾院学生，“你们后来和纽特·斯卡曼德学长联系过了吗？血誓瓶最后怎么样了？”

“我我我我不知道啊！”小獾一脸迷茫，瑟瑟发抖。

放开小獾，女级长抽出了魔杖，把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，“这个该死的格林德沃……想要骗走教授，我绝对不同意！”说着，她就朝克雷登斯一行人行进的方向冲了过去。

“学姐你冷静一下！”小獾惊叫，试图抓住女级长飘飞的衣角。

“我们要去打倒格林德沃吗！”小狮子突然兴奋，并跟上女级长的脚步。

“等等！为什么不让他们在一起！”痴迷于这一对配对的鹰院姑娘挡在了女级长面前。“他们那么相配！”

“给我让开，我绝对不会让任何人抢走教授的！教授是霍格沃茨的！”女级长额头上已经要冒出青筋了。

“格林德沃是个不错的人选，他配得上教授！”蛇院的某个男孩突然说了一句。

“让开！”

“不！”

“让开！”

“不！”

“除你武器！”

“障碍重重！”

啊哦，霍格沃茨内乱。

也许这一场内乱会被记录在《霍格沃茨，一段校史》上呢？谁知道！

可能出乎魔法部预料，但是绝对不出忒修斯·小机灵·斯卡曼德预料的是，找到邓布利多的同时，他们也找到了紧挨着邓布利多的格林德沃。

所谓的紧挨，就是，嗯，两个手长脚长的大男人，挤在一张高背椅里那种紧挨。

“邓布利多教授，格林德沃先生。”忒修斯只是简单地点头致意，装作什么都没看见的模样，然后拖着自己弟弟往旁边一让，把跟在他们后面的克雷登斯露了出来。

那只凤凰，缓缓落到了高背椅的椅背上方，眨眨眼，望着克雷登斯。

在凤凰的下方，他的母亲，伟大的白巫师阿不思·邓布利多站了起来，绕过桌子站到了他的面前，对他微笑。

名为勇气的东西在他的肢体内复苏，克雷登斯不知道自己是如何做到的，他第一次主动伸出手，去拥抱某个人。反应过来的时候，他才感觉到自己在颤抖，而他的母亲的手绕过他的腋下，轻轻拍打着他的背。

像是他曾见过的，那些母亲安抚婴儿的方式。

体内的默默然安静了下来。他突然就不想问了，不想问为什么自己会被送往美国，为什么会有那些际遇，因为有些东西无法掩藏，有些感情无法作假。

拥抱的姿势让他抬眼的时候，就看见还坐在高背椅上的盖勒特·格林德沃，老实说，这个人给他带来的都是不好的印象，然而，偏偏是这个人，是他的父亲。

但是他不用去思考如何面对这一切，因为他在母亲怀里。

一分钟。盖勒特觉得奥瑞利乌斯可能有点缺爱。

两分钟。盖勒特觉得奥瑞利乌斯可能是睡着了。

三分钟。盖勒特觉得奥瑞利乌斯可能过分黏人。

所以他终于忍不住站起来，走过去，拉住克雷登斯的肩膀，把他从阿不思的怀里扯开。

“盖勒特！”阿不思发出了不赞同的声音。

“他已经到结婚的年纪了，不应该这么依赖父母！”盖勒特振振有词地说，“更何况，我们的孩子，注定是要做一番大事业的！”

纳吉尼从旁边挽住了克雷登斯的胳膊，在这多少有些尴尬的场景里给他一点支撑。

克雷登斯拍了拍纳吉尼的手，没关系的，一旦能够接受他自己的身世之后，就觉得这个世界上没有什么东西是能让他无法接受的了。

“克雷登斯，别听他的。无论平凡与否，幸福才是父母对子女最大的期望和祝福。”阿不思微笑着对克雷登斯说，他那双眼睛蓝得过分，让人忍不住去信任和依赖。

所以克雷登斯默不作声地点头。

“有一件事，我希望和你商量一下。”阿不思接着说，“你是否愿意……更改你的名字？如果不愿意也没关系，毕竟你已经使用了这个名字这么多年了。”

立刻地，克雷登斯开口：“奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多，我喜欢这个名字。”

黑魔王发出了一声巨大的，虚伪的咳嗽声，“奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多·格林德沃！”他用高了至少三度的声音强调着。

阿不思看了盖勒特一眼，转过脸来，对着奥瑞利乌斯挑起眉，耸了耸肩。

非常，非常勉强地，奥瑞利乌斯嘟囔着：“好吧，好吧，奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多·格林德沃……”

盖勒特总算满意了，带着点趾高气昂的情绪：“德国方面已经向美国提出了照会，小子，你不用再躲那群没用的奥罗了。本来就是美国魔法部自己的问题，他们还敢到处找替罪羊！”

但是这一开始难道不都是你的错吗？再一次感受到世界上黑白颠倒的奥瑞利乌斯沉默无言。

“奥瑞，纽特答应帮助分离你体内的默默然，你很快就会好起来了。”阿不思交代着，冲纽特一笑。

以为自己已经神隐了却被飞来一刀的纽特，小心翼翼地，在黑魔王的死亡光线中，向忒修斯背后藏了藏。

“还有纳吉尼，放心，在血魔法上盖勒特很有造诣。”对可能的未来儿媳，阿不思眨了眨眼。

当然，16岁就和您缔结血契的人，血魔法当然不会差。忒修斯不动声色地挪动身体，尽量挡住纽特。哎，谁让这是他自己的弟弟呢？

“总而言之，”志得意满的黑魔王环视一周，伸手揽过霍格沃茨之花，“在我们婚礼之前，一切问题都会被解决，我不会允许有其他问题发生的。”

“您决定什么时候举办婚礼呢？”全场最佳·忒修斯立刻紧跟节奏。

“圣诞节！”异口同声地，阿不思和盖勒特给出了同一个词，然后相视而笑。

圣诞节——这正是个完美的日子，壁炉燃烧暖和的火焰，圣诞树上挂上甜蜜的糖果，钉起来的羊毛袜里装满礼物，而与你相爱的人，就在身边。

那么，这就是故事的结局了吗？

“不，这是故事的开始。”人繁机构的女巫微笑地记录下这次工作的纪要，“他们将会为人类繁育做出巨大的贡献，我的意思是，他们会有许许多多的孩子，孩子们又有自己的孩子。即使很多很多年以后，他们逝去，黑白巫师的故事都被人遗忘，但他们共同的血脉子孙就是永恒的，他们相爱的证据。”

王权霸业有时尽，  
爱，使人不朽。

正文完结

番外缘更


	13. 齁甜的番外

盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多终于在一起了！而且他们还蹦出了个二十多岁的儿子来！

魔法界陷入了沸腾，这两个人自从人繁机构曝光他们的关系之后，已经养活了不少的八卦小报，但突然冒出的儿子？决定结婚的消息？天呐，多么劲爆的消息，多么适合放在报纸上让大家八卦！

突然间，一群的婚恋专家就出现在了魔法界。他们对这桩婚事指手画脚，内容包括婚礼举办的时间地点，新郎们的衣着，宾客应该送什么礼物，婚礼的饮品应该用黄油啤酒还是葡萄酒，柠檬雪宝到底应不应该作为主要的甜品，该不该找只鸟和福克斯配对好契合婚礼氛围。

好吧，婚礼时间已经是定了的，谁也不想冒着生命危险去劝盖勒特·格林德沃先生更改婚礼时间，所以其他问题就成为了本次婚礼的主要焦点。

举个例子，对于婚礼到底在哪儿举行这个问题，圣徒们和霍格沃茨的师生们甚至打了起来。为了避免发生严重的伤害阻碍婚礼的进行，这群巫师不得不收起魔杖，赤膊上阵，用拳头，水球，粪蛋来了几场群架。

精致的发型被弄乱，笔挺的衣服变成布条后，圣徒们表示，那场面真是有辱斯文。

而霍格沃茨的学生们，谁要是带着乌青的眼圈走过校园，就一定会迎来一阵阵的欢呼。倘若再假惺惺地把胳膊挂在脖颈上，那他今天就是霍格沃茨的王！

盖勒特没管这些，反正最后圣徒们会给他一个满意的结果的。所以他把大部分的精神都放在了别的事情上，比如说缠着阿不思，或者黏着阿不思，又或者贴着阿不思。总而言之，这些事情让他的一天格外忙碌——

7:00，醒来，把阿尔搂紧，亲两口。

7:30，叫醒阿尔，帮阿尔换上衣服。

8:00，早餐时间，从阿尔嘴里偷了一口香肠，又喂了阿尔一勺麦片。

8:40，强行陪阿尔到霍格沃茨，准备看阿尔给小巨怪们上课。

9:00，上课时间到，不得不松开阿尔，坐到教室后排去。

9:15，那个拉文克劳的小子，那么积极地回答问题干什么！你对阿尔有什么企图！

9:16，被阿尔瞪了一眼。

9:30，斯莱特林学院的学生都是这么狡诈的吗！为什么阿尔会摸你的头！

9:31，阿尔走过来拍了拍自己的手。

9:40，把小巨怪们赶出教室，亲亲阿尔。

10:00，去黑湖散步，企图用魔杖炸章鱼显示武力，被阿尔制止。

10:20，遇到了和纳吉尼约会的奥瑞利乌斯，用眼神示意他们走远点别靠近。

10:40，把阿尔拖进了禁林，压在了大树下。

12:00，心满意足地起身，揉了揉被阿尔打了一拳的肚子。

12:10，在霍格沃茨的大厅里用勺子喂阿尔喝汤。

13:00，抱着阿尔回庄园午睡。

14:00，吻醒阿尔，送他去霍格沃茨上课。

14:15，听一听圣徒关于婚礼进度的汇报，顺便听听各国魔法部当前对圣徒的态度，调整圣徒的策略，准备先在德国提交关于废除保密法的议案。

16:40，想阿尔了，一口气写了十二封情书，用吼叫信让凤凰福克斯带去霍格沃茨。

17:30，收到了阿尔气急败坏的吼叫信回信，他的耳朵一定红了。

18:00，阿尔回来吃晚餐了，还在气头上，但喂他吃柠檬雪宝他没有拒绝。

18:30，在壁炉面前给阿尔织羊毛袜，手忙脚乱。

18:31，看不下去的阿尔过来帮忙了。

18:32，和阿尔挤在一个椅子里织羊毛袜。

19:00，奥瑞利乌斯带着纳吉尼回来了，让他们自己回自己房间去。

19:01，阿尔强行让奥瑞和纳吉尼留在起居室里，“享受亲子时光”，好吧。

19:22，奥瑞说要给朋友准备礼物，带着纳吉尼回房间了。

19:57，袜子就要完工了，但那不重要，手已经摸到了阿尔绵软的肚皮。

20:02，一边亲吻阿尔，一边把床幔放了下来。

21:00，再来一次

22:20，抱着阿尔去浴室。

23:00，给阿尔穿上睡衣，抱着阿尔睡觉。

这就是盖勒特·格林德沃一天的日程，虽然忙碌，但是他个人对此表示满意。

至于婚礼……

婚礼，对于除了阿不思和盖勒特之外的大部分人来说，或许应该算是一场灾难？

奥瑞利乌斯，可怜的孩子，被盖勒特揪着耳朵强行灌下一瓶减龄药剂，只为了让他能回到合适的年龄，充当婚礼的花童。在被迫穿上了傻乎乎的白色小翅膀后，刚刚从默默然的威胁中摆脱的男孩，觉得自己几乎又要被默默然寄宿了。

大难不死的男孩纽特·斯卡曼德——嗯，我们是说他在黑魔王面前屡次作死竟然没有死这件事，和闪电疤痕没有什么关系——和他亲爱的哥哥一起，负责迎接各色来宾，知道每一位来宾都挑起半边眉毛惊异地看着他是怎样的感觉吗？

从法国魔法部长，到埃及巫师，从美国来的优雅女士，到中美洲丛林萨满，几乎所有人面对他都是一个表情，一个眼神：你竟然在搞了这么多事之后还活着？

感谢忒修斯的掩护，让他能够少接受一点这样的眼神。

即使如此，纽特也开始怀疑自己为什么还能安安稳稳在这里帮忙迎宾了。

难道真的因为他是邓布利多最喜欢的学生？

他没敢多想，因为这个想法，真的很危险。

这是一个白色的圣诞节，美丽的雪花从天而降，而魔法促使这座庄园里拥有夏日一样的温度，绿草如茵，花香缭绕，盛放的白色玫瑰作为装饰物布满了每个地方。

真爱何需神的见证，恋人们在盛夏的草地上接吻。

他们从羊毛袜子里掏出戒指盒，与彼此交换，没有什么伟大的白巫师或者强大的黑魔王的身份，如同任何一对新人一样，笑得像是傻子一样，无忧无虑。

音乐，舞蹈，糖果，欢笑。

这就是一切了。

love&peace

**Author's Note:**

> 缘更  
> 偶尔会做修改  
> 就这样，不太会玩AO3


End file.
